Yakusoku
by Murasaki Anima
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapitre I:Seeking for You

Halo, minna-san!

Ini fic Code Geass yang spesial saya buat untuk BnW Challenge di Infantrum. Temanya??? Say yes for Black and ANGST!!!

Ehm.

Fic ini AU. Walo ada yang rada-rada mirip sama Code Geass-nya yang asli, sih…

Ok, fic starts!

WARNING: AU, little OOC-ness (mungkin?), angst

oOo

Broken Promise

A Code Geass Fanfiction

Infantrum Black and White Challenge

Code Geass ©CLAMP/Sunrise/TBS

Broken Promise ©Murasaki Anima

oOo

_Chapitre I_

_Seeking for You_

-Brittania, 14 Maret 2008 A.T.B-

Hari itu hujan. Langit menumpahkan segala isinya, dan matahari tenggelam di balik awan-awan kelam. Sama sekali bukan cuaca yang bersahabat. Namun, saat itu berpuluh-puluh orang berkumpul di sebuah tanah lapang. Payung-payung—hitam, abu-abu—dibuka, namun selebihnya mereka tampak tak peduli. Semua tampak suram. Sunyi. Bahkan tanah lapang yang hijau itu, yang dipenuhi nisan-nisan marmer dan batu, tampak gelap. Pemakaman yang gelap.

"Ibu…"

Nunnally menangis. Menjerit kepada langit. Memintanya mengembalikan sang ibu—ibunya yang amat ia cintai—dan kebebasannya. Meminta keajaiban membuka matanya lagi, agar ia bisa melihat keindahan dunia. Meminta keajaiban menggerakan kedua kakinya lagi. Memintanya untuk menghapus air mata itu.

Tapi, semua mustahil. Dan nisan itu menjadi saksi bisu kepedihan hidup mereka, sumber segala kesedihan dan kesuraman yang mewarnai. Di sana, tertulis dengan tinta emas di atas marmer putih berkilau, tulisan yang mengatakan segalanya. Dan membuktikan bahwa takdir memang berkuasa…

Rest in Peace  
Marianne vi Brittania  
1 Juli 1978-14 Maret 2008

Sehari sebelumnya, kecelakaan itu terjadi, menimpa Marianne dan Nunnally dan merubah segalanya. Marianne meninggal dan Nunnally kehilangan fungsi kaki dan mata-nya. Ia nyaris saja meninggal kalau saja Marianne tidak melindunginya dan mengorbankan nyawanya demi putri kecilnya itu. Sementara itu, Lelouch menjadi amat terpukul. Ia lebih sering diam dengan mata buram, menunduk. Tapi, ia tak menangis—tidak di depan semua orang itu.

Dan ia memutuskan untuk menghilang. Pergi dari semua orang itu. Mencurahkan kesedihannya.

Sendirian.

oOo

"Lelouch! Heei!"

Suzaku berteriak. Memanggil nama sahabat-nya itu. Tapi, tak ada yang menyahut. Hanya suara daun yang bergesekan terkena angin, dan rintik-rintik hujan.

"Lelouch…jangan konyol…" ia kembali berteriak. Baju hitam-nya basah—payung yang ia bawa tak mampu menahan semua rintik hujan itu. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia tak peduli akan hujan yang menerpanya, akan angin yang membuatnya menggigil, selama ia bisa menemukan Lelouch.

oOo

Suara tangisan. Telinga Suzaku bisa mendengarnya, jelas bagai lonceng di pagi hari yang sunyi. Ia mencoba mengikuti intuisi-nya, dan melangkahkan kaki ke balik bangunan abu-abu itu. Dan benar saja, di sana Lelouch terduduk. Lengannya memeluk kedua lutut-nya. Wajahnya tersembunyi. Anak itu basah kuyup, namun ia tampak tak peduli. Ia diam tak bergerak, hanya rambutnya yang sesekali bergoyang ditiup angin kencang.

"Lelouch…"

Suzaku mendekatinya. Pelan. Lalu mengulurkan payung-nya, menahan rintik hujan untuk membasahi anak itu lagi.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, Lelouch…"

Tak ada reaksi. Tubuh kecil itu diam bagaikan batu. Tidak merespon apapun.

"Nunnally, Schneizel, Euphie…semua juga mencarimu…"

Hening. Lagi-lagi, Suzaku seakan mengajak bicara bangunan abu-abu itu, dan bukan Lelouch.

"Hei! Kamu bisa mendengarku, kan?"

Lelouch mengangkat wajahnya. "Kenapa kamu kesini?" ia bertanya sinis. Ada bekas air mata di pipinya, dan ia menggigil. Bibirnya membiru, tanda bahwa ia sudah berada di luar cukup lama untuk membuatnya masuk angin.

Suzaku tersenyum polos. "Aku mencari-carimu, Lelouch! Euphie dan Nunnally cemas sekali denganmu, tahu? Lagipula, kamu kedinginan…nanti sakit…"

"Aku tak mau dicari,"

"Haaah…" pemuda bermata hijau itu mendesah. "Kamu bisa sakit kalau begini terus, Lelouch. Ayo!" ia mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tangan pucat anak itu. Senyumnya sedikit memudar.

"Aku tak mau pergi,"

Kali ini, Suzaku benar-benar gemas. Terkadang, Lelouch bisa menjadi sangat tak mementingkan dirinya sendiri, namun di saat lain, keegoisannya bisa menjadi cukup menyebalkan. "Ayo, Lelouch…aku tidak mau kamu sakit…"

Lelouch tetap diam. Hening. Dan akhirnya Suzaku duduk di samping pemuda kecil itu. "Aku tahu, pasti berat kehilangan orang yang kita cintai, apalagi orang tua kita," ia berkata, menatap langit yang masih terus mencurahkan hujan. "Tapi, kita tak boleh sedih! Nanti Marianne-san menangis di surga melihat kamu seperti ini…"

"Lagipula, Ibuku dulu selalu berkata bahwa sehabis hujan, pelangi akan muncul…jadi jangan sedih! Masih ada aku, Nana-chan, Euphie-chan, Schneizel-san…masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu, Lelouch!"

Lelouch terkesiap. Suzaku bisa menjadi sangat bijak di waktu-waktu tertentu, dan dalam hatinya, ia mengakui bahwa Suzaku benar. "Ya…"

"Eh?" Suzaku berkedip, menatap mata ungu Lelouch.

"Kamu benar…tapi…tapi tetap saja…" dan mata ungu itu kembali digenangi air mata. Perutnya naik turun tidak teratur, seiring dengan isakannya. Suzaku melihat pemandangan itu dengan miris. Ia tahu, Lelouch jarang sekali menangis. Ia selalu menduga bahwa Lelouch kuat. Tapi, ia salah.  
Lelouch hanya menyembunyikan semuanya. Segala hal, segala emosi. Ia memendamnya jauh dalam hati, tak membiarkan seorang pun mengetahui-nya. Namun, ia tetaplah manusia, dan akhirnya dinding emosi itu rusak. Membiarkan emosi mengalir keluar.

Kesedihan. Kemarahan. Tangis. Air Mata.

oOo

"Lelouch…jangan menangis…" Suzaku membiarkan tangannya menghapus air mata dari mata indah berwarna ungu itu. Ia mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh kecil itu, merasakan bahwa Lelouch gemetar. Payung yang dibawanya tergeletak diam di sisi mereka, saksi bisu kejadian itu.

"Ayo kita pulang, Lelouch…yang lain menunggu…" bocah bermata hijau itu membantu Lelouch untuk berdiri. Dan, perlahan tapi pasti, Lelouch bangun. Badannya masih gemetar, dan ia tampak begitu rapuh sehingga Suzaku harus membantunya berdiri.

"Nah!" senyum cerah kembali terpasang di wajah Suzaku. "Ini jauh lebih baik! Sekarang, ayo kembali!" ia hendak melangkah, namun bagian belakang baju-nya ditarik pelan.

"Ada apa, Lelouch?" ia berhenti, lalu berputar. Menatap sosok pucat itu.

Mata ungu Lelouch—mata sembab itu—menatap mata hijau cerah Suzaku. "Kamu harus berjanji…" dan, diawasi oleh pandangan heran Suzaku, ia meneruskan. "Berjanji…akan terus ada di sisiku…dan menemukanku kalau aku hilang…"

Suzaku mengangguk. "Boleh! Tapi, kamu juga harus janji untuk tidak sering-sering hilang. Nanti yang lain jadi repot, kan?" ia tersenyum lebar. "Dan kita juga akan terus bersama. Janji?" ia mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

"Eh?" Lelouch menatapnya heran. "Apa?"

"Ini cara kami—orang Jepang—untuk mengucapkan janji, jadi kami tak akan mengingkarinya!" ia menjelaskan. "Janji?"

"Ya…tentu saja…"

Kelingking itu pun bertaut. Janji dibuat. Hanya saja, mereka tak tahu apa yang akan mereka hadapi. Mereka terlalu kecil untuk mengerti…

oOo

"Hujannya…berhenti…"

Lelouch bergumam, menatap langit yang mulai menampakkan diri. Awan hitam yang menggantung selama beberapa jam itu mulai menghilang, digantikan oleh langit biru cerah dan matahari yang mulai tampak. Alam tampak mulai bersahabat, merangkul mereka dalam kehangatan mentari, mengeringkan mereka yang basah.

Senyum Suzaku semakin lebar. "Lihat? Alam saja tersenyum melihatmu tersenyum, Lelouch!" ia tampak bangga dengan hipotesa-nya itu. Payung yang tergeletak tak berdaya itu ia tutup kembali.

"Konyol…"

Tapi, tetap saja Lelouch tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Senyum manis yang membahagiakan semua yang melihatnya, yang kini ia tunjukkan pada Suzaku. Karena, dalam situasi terburuk pun, Suzaku selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Selalu.

oOo  
Okeee…jadi beginilah fic saya…  
Gimana? Gimana?  
Jelek? Bagus? Aneh? Ga kena??? Gaje???  
Apapun komentar Anda, minum-nya teh botol Sosro! *ngawur*

Maksud saya, pokoknya apapun komentarnya, review yaaaa~~~!!!  
Caranya gampang, tinggal pencet tuh tombol keren di bawah agak tengah sana yang bertuliskan 'Submit a Review' ituuu…

Ditunggu!!!

XOXO  
-Anima-


	2. Chapitre II:Sadness

Akhirnya chapter II selesai. Here we goes, minna…tema kali ini adalah Sadness, walau saya yakin chapter ini tidak memenuhi 'syarat' dan entah kenapa ngarah ke fluff…*pundung*

Chapter II, start!

oOo

Broken Promise

A Code Geass Fanfiction

Infantrum Black and White Challenge

Code Geass ©CLAMP/Sunrise/TBS

Broken Promise ©Murasaki Anima

Special Thanks to All Reviewer

oOo

_Chapitre II_

_Sadness_

-Brittania, 15 Maret 2008 a.t.b-

Hari itu cerah. Langit telah menumpahkan segalanya kemarin, menyisakan sinar mentari yang menerobos ranting-ranting pohon dan angin yang sesekali berhembus, menuyusn melodi dari gemerisik daun yang bergesek. Cuaca itu indah dan menyenangkan—kontras sekali dengan suasana di dalam Aries Imperial Palace.

Derit pintu yang terbuka itu menyentakkan Suzaku, yang segera menoleh ke arah pintu. Mata hijaunya mengarah pada sosok berambut hitam yang baru saja keluar. "Bagaimana Nunnally, Lelouch?" tanyanya. Nadanya menunjukkan sedikit kecemasan.

Lelouch menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi di dekat Suzaku. "Ia sudah tertidur. Pasti ia kelelahan sehabis menangis seperti itu…"

Suzaku mengangguk kecil. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi lega di wajah sahabatnya itu. Nunnally terus-terusan menangis sejak pemakaman kemarin, dan Suzaku merasakan bagaimana sulitnya Lelouch berusaha menenangkan Nunnally. Bagaimana ia memeluk gadis kecil itu yang menangis ketakutan. Bagaimana ia membisikkan kata-kata penenang ketika Nunnally terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

Hening. Keduanya tak berkata-kata. Mereka hanya duduk berdampingan, dan Suzaku mengamati bahwa mata ungu Lelouch tampak kosong—ia pasti sedang melamun, entah apa. Wajah Lelouch lebih pucat dari biasanya, dan ada sedikit lingkaran hitam yang kontras dengan kulitnya di bawah mata ungu itu.

"Aku akan menemani Nunnally lagi."

Lelouch beranjak dari kursinya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju kamar Nunnally.

"Jangan!"

"Eh?"

Mata itu berkedip heran menatap tangan Suzaku yang memegang tangan pucatnya. Suzaku sendiri heran dengan apa

"Kamu perlu istirahat, Lelouch. Kamu belum tidur sejak kemarin, kan? Jangan memaksakan diri…"

"Aku tak memaksakan diri!"

Keras kepala. Lelouch selalu seperti itu. Jika demi orang yang ia sayangi, ia nyaris tak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu benar-benar harus tidur, Lulu. Biar aku saja yang menemani Nunnally. Chichiue-sama bilang aku boleh menginap disini, kok."

"Kamu tamu, Suzaku. Tidak sopan membiarkan tamu melakukan tugas tuan rumah. Dan jangan panggil aku Lulu." Ucapan itu dingin. Begitu juga dengan ekspresi Lelouch saat mengatakannya. Seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Seakan ia tak merasakan apapun—bahwa tangisannya kemarin hanya ilusi belaka. Seakan kesedihan itu tak pernah ada.

Suzaku ikut berdiri. "Kalau begitu, aku mau menemanimu menemani Nana-chan! Boleh, kan?" ucapnya ceria. Lelouch mengangguk—ia terlalu lelah untuk mendebat Suzaku. "Terserah padamu, Bodoh."

"Ya, Yang Mulia Lulu-chan!"

Suzaku terkikik melihat wajah Lelouch yang memerah. Wajah Lelouch begitu pucat, hingga semburat kemerahan itu begitu jelas—tak peduli betapa keras Lelouch menahannya ketika ia akhirnya berujar "Diam!" pada Suzaku. Ia senang melihat ekspresi yang berbeda dari ekspresi dingin Lelouch yang sedari tadi terpasang.

Lelouch mendorong pintu besar itu pelan, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara derir sekecil apapun. Suzaku mengikutinya dari belakang, memasuki kamar besar yang remang-remang itu. Tirai tebal marun yang melapisi jendela diturunkan—nyaris tak ada cahaya yang masuk. Mereka melangkah di karpet tebal itu, berusaha untuk tak membuat suara.

"Onii-sama?"

Dan Lelouch bergegas menuju ke sisi Nunnally di samping tempat tidur. Ia berlutut, tangan pucatnya memegang tangan kecil Nunnally. Dan Suzaku hanya bediri mengamati. "Ya, Nunnally?" ia berbisik pelan, memeluk adiknya itu lembut. Ekspresinya berubah, menjadi penuh rasa sayang.

"Aku..takut…Onii-sama…"

Dan untuk sepersekian detik, sekelebat ekspresi sedih mewarnai wajah Lelouch. Tapi, ekspresi itu dengan cepat menghilang. "Tenang saja, Nunnally. Ada aku. Kamu tak perlu takut, Nunnally…"

Senyum kecil yang tampak sedih muncul di wajah gadis berambut kecokelatan itu. "Semuanya gelap, Onii-sama…aku takut gelap…aku tak bisa melihat apapun…aku tak bisa melihat Onii-sama…" tangan kecil itu meraba wajah Lelouch. Gemetar.

Suzaku hanya bisa melihat dari jauh ketika Lelouch berusaha tersenyum, walau mata itu menunjukkan sayatan kesedihan. Melihat ketika Lelouch menggenggam tangan Nunnally untuk menguatkannya.

"Nunnally…walau kau tak bisa melihatnya, tapi aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Dan aku janji, ketika kau melihat lagi, dunia ini akan cerah kembali. Dunia ini akan menjadi dunia yang kamu inginkan, Nunnally…aku janji…"

Suzaku diam-diam keluar ketika Lelouch mengatakan itu. Ia tak bisa mengerti, bagaimana Lelouch bisa menekan perasaannya seperti itu. Seakan sebuah topeng telah terpasang di wajahnya. Lelouch yang sekarang bukanlah Lelouch yang kemarin menangis di pemakaman itu—Lelouch yang sekarang adalah sosok yang begitu kuat. Yang tak menampakkan sedikit pun kesedihannya.

Dan sejujurnya, Suzaku merasa miris akan hal itu.

oOo

Hampir seminggu setelah pemakaman Ratu Marianne, dan Suzaku menyadari bahwa Lelouch berubah. Drastis.

Ketika Suzaku bangun, ia menyadari bahwa Lelouch tak ada di sampingnya. Selimutnya telah terlipat rapi, dan sosok pemuda Brittania itu tak ada dimana pun. Dan Suzaku tak perlu menjadi sepintar Lelouch untuk mengetahui di mana sahabatnya itu berada—kamar Nunnally. Jika ia melangkahkan kakinya kesana, maka ia bisa melihat Lelouch yang menggenggam tangan adiknya itu, sehingga Nunnally tak sendirian jika ia terbangun.

Jika ia tak berada di kamar Nunnally, maka Lelouch pasti berada di kamarnya sendiri, melakukan entah apa. Dan ia juga jarang makan—nampan berisi makanan selalu ada di depan pintu kamarnya, tak tersentuh. Bahkan jika Suzaku membawakan nampannya ke kamar, makanan itu tetap tak akan tersentuh. Lelouch juga—Suzaku menyadari—selalu tidur lebih malam daripada seharusnya.

Dan di tengah malam itu, Suzaku terbangun tiba-tiba. Saat itu, hal pertama yang ia pikirkan adalah: Lelouch.

Mata hijaunya mencari-cari, dan akhirnya Suzaku menemukannya. Lelouch berdiri di depan jendela, tangan kanannya sedikit menyibak tirai putih di hadapannya, membiarkan sinar bulan menyapu kulit pucatnya. Cahaya keperakan itu menghujani tubuh kecil sang pangeran, membuatnya tampak…tidak nyata. Seakan ia bukanlah manusia. Suzaku tak tahu kata yang tepat untuk mendefinisikannya.

"Lelouch…?"

Mata ungu itu terbuka. Ia menoleh pada Suzaku. "Kamu tidak tidur?" ucapnya. Suzaku keluar dari kehangatan selimutnya, mengambil dua buah mantel tidur, dan menghampiri pemuda itu. "Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu, Lelouch. Sedang apa kamu malam-malam begini?"

Lelouch mengangkat bahu. "Bulannya indah…" ia bergumam. Suzaku mendekati pemuda berambut hitam itu, mata hijaunya mengamati bulan purnama yang bersinar keperakan, berkuasa di langit kelam itu. "Memang indah…tapi itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku, kan?"

"Aku hanya…entahlah…terbangun tiba-tiba…" dan ia tiba-tiba melanjutkan. "Aku…sedikit iri pada bulan. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi di bawah sinarnya, ia terus bersinar sesuai siklusnya, bukan? Tak peduli akan apapun…tak perlu merasa sedih akan apapun yang terjadi…"

Jawaban Suzaku bukanlah sesuatu yang ia perkirakan. "Manusia tak bisa tak merasakan apapun, kan? Toudou-sensei pernah mengatakan bahwa…yang membedakan manusia dengan hewan adalah akal dan emosi mereka. Tak ada yang salah dengan menunjukkan emosi…begitu juga denganmu, Lelouch."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mmm…bagaimana ya…? Kamu tak perlu berwajah kuat setiap saat. Sesekali menangis pun tak apa-apa, kan?"

Lelouch terdiam. Menghela nafas panjang sebelum berkata. "Aku tak mau menangis lagi…aku akan menjadi kuat untuk Nunnally. Aku sudah memutuskannya…sejak hari itu…"

Badan kecil pemuda itu sedikit menggigil. Ia pasti telah terbangun lebih lama dari yang Suzaku duga. Dan ia meletakkan mantel tidur itu di bahu Lelouch pelan. "Pakai saja…kamu pasti kedinginan, kan?"

"Terimakasih…" Lelouch berujar lirih, dan Suzaku mengangguk kecil. "Tak masalah…tapi sebaiknya kamu tidur, Lelouch. Kamu butuh tidur, kan? Walau kau terus mencoba untuk menjadi kuat, tapi badanmu tidak, aku rasa…" ia tertawa kecil.

"Kurasa…ya…" Lelouch pun tersenyum simpul, dan dengan itu, ia kembali ke kasurnya, meringkuk di balik selimut tebal itu. "Terimakasih, Suzaku…"

oOo

"_Terimakasih, Suzaku…"_

Ucapan itu bergema di telinga Suzaku ketika ia mengamati Brittania Mainland yang sebagian tertutupi oleh awan-awan putih itu. Melihatnya yang semakin lama semakin mengecil ketika pesawat yang membawanya pulang ke Jepang naik semakin tinggi. Ia mendesah pelan. Momen di bandara itu terus mengganggunya.

_Mereka berdiri berhadapan. Lelouch— yang mendorong kursi roda Nunnally dengan wajah datar dan Nunnally yang tersenyum._

"_Suzaku-san..." Nunnally bersuara. Senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya, dan Suzaku membungkuk untuk memegang tangan kecil gadis itu."Hati-hati di sana, dan jangan lupakan kami, ya?"_

_Tangan kecokelatan Suzaku mengacak rambut ikal Nunnally. "Tentu saja, Nana-chan! Selama kamu tak melupakanku juga, aku tak akan melupakanmu!" _

"_Kami tak akan pernah melupakan Suzaku-kun! Iya kan, Lelouch-oniisama?"_

"_Tentu saja, Nunnally…" Lelouch tersenyum lembut pada adiknya itu, walau ia tahu Nunnally tak akan melihatnya. "Suzaku, jangan bertindak bodoh di sana."_

_Datar, seperti biasa. Hanya sekilas senyumnya yang biasa. Suzaku sedikit heran dengan hal itu. _'Apa dia tidak ingat…?' _perasaan bersalah itu semakin menghantuinya. "Lelouch, aku—"_

"_Suzaku! Cepat, penerbangan kita sepuluh menit lagi!" suara dalam Genbu Kururugi menghentikan ucapannya. "Aku—"_

"_Cepat pergi, Bodoh. Kamu tak mau ketinggalan pesawat, kan?" Lelouch tersenyum kecil, dan Suzaku menatap mata ungunya, mencoba mencari…entahlah? Rasa heran, mungkin? Pertanyaan? Apapun selain senyum kosong itu. _

"_Le—!"_

"_Suzaku! Pesawatnya tak akan menunggumu! Ayo!"_

" _Kamu tak mau membiarkan ayahmu menunggu lebih lama lagi, kan?" _

_Suzaku mengepalkan tangannya. "Gomenasai, Lulu…gomenasai!" dan ia berlari pergi, melambaikan tangannya pada kedua kakak beradik Brittania itu dan berujar "Daaah!" sementara di hatinya, kata itu terus bergema. Gomenasai. Gomenasai…_

Maaf.

'_Maaf karena mengingkari janjiku padamu, Lelouch…'_

oOo

-2017 a.t.b-

Dunia berubah.

Dunia sekarang bukanlah dunia damai seperti dahulu—setidaknya bagi Brittania. Sebuah persatuan negara-negara dibentuk. UFN, United Federation of Nation. Mereka menyadarkan betapa pentingnya kemerdekaan pada banyak negara, dan itu membawa mereka pada satu titik: pemberontakan.

Dominion-dominion itu, negara-negara kecil yang bergantung pada Brittania, mulai berusaha melepaskan diri. Begitu pula dengan daerah-daerah kekuasaannya. Brittania Mainland gempar.

Daerah Kuba memberontak, menuntut pembentukan Republic of Cuba.

Australia kini membentuk negara-nya sendiri.

Beberapa negara Eropa membentuk EU—Europe Union, dan melepaskan diri dari cengkraman raksasa Brittania.

Dan Jepang—perlahan tapi pasti—melepaskan diri. Pemberontakan kecil di mana-mana, dan demonstrasi yang terus terjadi—semua tampak jelas. Tapi Suzaku tahu, hal itu tak separah apa yang tejadi di Mainland.

Ia sedang berjalan-jalan di pertokoan ketika rombongan orang yang berkumpul di sebuah toko elektronik menarik perhatiannya. Beberapa dari mereka tampak kaget, yang lain sedih, dan sisanya tampak senang. Heran, Suzaku mendekat, berusaha mencari celah yang tepat di antara kumpulan orang itu.

Di sana, di balik kaca toko, beberapa televisi menyala, menayangkan sebuah berita.

"…kematian Clovis li Brittania menggemparkan Pendragon. Dugaan terkuat adalah, ia dibunuh oleh pemberontak. Jeremiah Gottwald menjelaskan bahwa…"

_Pembunuhan? Dan Clovis…bukankah ia saudara Lelouch? Pemuda berambut pirang yang sering sekali bertengkar dengannya itu? Ia…meninggal?_

Seorang pria berambut hijau toska, dengan lambang Purist di bajunya tampak di layar. "Kami akan segera melakukan penyelidikan terhadap para pemberontak itu, tentu saja. Peningkatan keamanan? Kami jelas akan melakukannya…"

Pembawa acara itu muncul lagi. "Kematian Clovis adalah yang ketiga, setelah kematian pangeran kembar Castor dan Pollux La Brittania dan Odysseus Si Brittania…"

Bayangan tentang pemuda kecil berambut hitam itu muncul di kepala Suzaku. _'Lelouch…bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?'_

oOo

Alis hitam itu terangkat heran. "Maaf?" dan Schneizel mendesah. "Kamu dan Nunnally akan kami ungsikan, Lelouch. Bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

"Aku tahu maksud hal itu! Tapi…Jepang?"

Schneizel memandang pemuda yang tampak marah itu dengan tertarik. "Tentu saja. Ada masalah?" ia menyilangkan kakinya, dan menyandarkan bahunya dengan lebih rileks ke sofa empuk itu.

"Jelas ada masalah! Keadaan di sana tak lebih baik dari di sini, bukan? Dan kenapa kami harus mengungsi? Aries Imperial Palace sangat aman. Tak ada alasan untuk pergi dari sini!"

Schneizel mengambil cangkir yang masih penuh dengan Darjeeling itu dan menyesapnya pelan sebelum bicara. "Tak ada yang aman di sini, Lelouch. Pemberontak itu berhasil masuk ke Virgo Imperial Palace dan membunuh Clovis, serta berhasil memasukkan racun ke minuman Castor dan Pollux di Gemini Imperial Palace _tanpa_ ketahuan, walau pengamanan kini sudah begitu ketat. Tak ada alasan untukmu untuk tetap tinggal di sini."

Lelouch mendesah. Berdebat dengan Schneizel jelas bukan favoritnya. "Tapi, kenapa harus Jepang?"

"Kamu keberatan?"

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, Schneizel-Oniisama," Lelouch berkata dingin.

Schneizel hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi itu. "Karena, Lelouch, Jepang adalah pilihan yang tepat."

"Dan bagaimana itu bisa menjawab pertanyaanku? Aku tak pernah merasa bahwa Jepang…tepat. Tidak setelah adanya berita kematian salah satu warga Brittania di sana, dan adanya demonstrasi yang membuat lalu lintas macet selama lima jam di Shinjuku."

Menyesap tehnya lagi, Schneizel mengamati pemuda di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan tertarik. "Aku senang kamu mengikuti berita, Lelouch. Dan ya—hal seperti itulah yang membuat Jepang…tepat," ia meletakkan cangkir yang sudah kosong itu ke meja, menimbulkan denting pelan. "Dengan segala kekacauan itu, tak akan ada yang menduga bahwa ada keluarga kerajaan Brittania yang akan diungsikan ke sana. Pikirkan ini demi Nunnally juga, Lelouch…"

Helaan nafas. Lelouch tampak berpikir cukup keras sebelum akhirnya…

"Baiklah. Dan kurasa…tentu ada sedikit…persyaratan, bukan?"

Seringai merekah di bibir Schneizel. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Dan tentu saja ada beberapa syarat, seperti yang kau duga. Kami akan menempatkanmu dalam lingkungan sekolah—sekolah aliansi Brittania-Jepang sehingga kami bisa memantaumu. Dan tentu saja, akan ada pengamanan. Kami akan memastikan bahwa kalian aman. Selain itu, nama kalian akan diubah. Kau bukan lagi Lelouch vi Brittania. Kau adalah…"

oOo

"Lelouch Lamperouge. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Pemuda itu membungkuk kecil. Pemuda yang amat Suzaku kenal. "Terimakasih, Lamperouge-san. Selamat datang di Ashford Academy. Kau bisa duduk di samping Kururugi-san, kalau begitu."

Dan, diiringi tatapan teman-teman barunya, Lelouch berjalan menuju bangku yang disediakan. Wajahnya datar, hanya senyum simpulnya yang biasa. Yang begitu Suzaku kenal.

Ia duduk di kursi yang disediakan, dan Suzaku tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak mengamati pemuda Brittania itu.

Ia sudah jauh lebih tinggi daripada terakhir kali mereka bertemu, tentu saja. Tapi penampilannya tak terlalu berubah. Rambut hitamnya jatuh dengan halus ke leher pucatnya, dan matanya tetap sama—bola mata ungu itu masih tetap dingin, memancarkan kecerdasan.

Pemuda itu _memang_ Lelouch. Tapi…Lamperouge?

"Kau sebaiknya memperhatikan pelajaran, Suzaku."

Nadanya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu begitu dikenalnya. "Lelouch?"

"Tentu saja, Bodoh. Berapa banyak orang di dunia ini yang memiliki nama 'Lelouch', hm?"

"Tapi, nama belakangmu…"

Suara deham guru mereka menghentikan ucapan Suzaku itu. Lelouch hanya menatap bosan, dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Tangannya bergerak, dan Suzaku membelalakkan mata. Itu adalah salah satu dari lima ratus kode yang Lelouch kembangkan, dan ia mengerti artinya. _Bicarakan hal itu nanti._

Dan ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, Suzaku menarik Lelouch pergi dari kelas sesegera mungkin. Menghiraukan seruan "Hei!" dari pemuda itu, maupun tatapan heran teman-temannya. Dan ia baru berhenti ketika mereka mencapai rooftop, dan tangannya melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan Lelouch.

"Nah…sekarang, jelaskan."

Mata ungu itu menatap Suzaku dengan pandangan heran. "Sejak kapan kau jadi pengatur?" ia mengangkat lengan hitam dari seragam Ashford-nya. Di pergelangan pucatnya, terlihat jelas bekas kemerahan hasil cengkraman Suzaku. "Dan tadi itu cukup sakit, tahu?"

Suzaku tertawa. "Kamu _benar-benar_ Lelouch, kalau begitu…"

Lelouch memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh. "Tentu saja. Siapa lagi?" ia bersandar pada pagar rooftop itu, membiarkan angin mengelus wajahnya. "Ashford Academy…menyenangkan, bukan?" ia berujar seraya mengamati para siswa yang lalu lalang di bawah sana.

"Ya, memang…" Suzaku mendekati pemuda itu. "Sulit dipercaya bahwa di sini begitu tenang, mengingat di luar sana sedang terjadi pemberontakan…"

Lelouch sedikit menegang begitu mendengar kata itu, dan Suzaku menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Mengenai pertanyaanmu tadi…"

"Ah ya, tentu saja! Kamu belum menjelaskanku tentang namamu. Apa yang terjadi di Brittania?"

Lelouch menoleh. Ungu dan hijau bertemu. "Kamu seharusnya tahu. Kematian Clovis, Odysseus, serta Castor dan Pollux seharusnya membuat segalanya jelas, bukan? Brittania sedang kacau. Dan Schneizel onii-sama memutuskan agar kami pindah ke Jepang untuk…pengamanan. Dan ia tak sebodoh itu untuk mengirim kami ke sini tanpa mengubah nama kami. Itu tak akan berpengaruh, bukan?"

"Kami?"

Lelouch mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak mungkin pergi ke sini tanpa Nunnally, bodoh."

"Ah ya, tentu saja…" Suzaku tertawa kecil. Dan tiba-tiba, pikiran itu melintas di otaknya. "Berarti, janji kita masih ada, kan? Aku…dulu merasa bersalah sekali karena melanggar janjiku untuk terus bersamamu, tahu? Agak konyol, memang tapi…"

Lelouch terdiam sejenak. Ia tak suka mengingat kejadian di hari pemakaman ibunya itu—hal itu menunjukkan betapa lemah dirinya. Dan mengenai kepergian Suzaku…ia tak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana. "Kau bodoh karena merasa bersalah—itu bukan salahmu."

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah. Japi mulai sekarang, aku janji tak akan jauh-jauh darimu!"

"Jangan bodoh, Bodoh," Lelouch tampak sedikit terganggu melihat tingkah konyol sahabatnya itu. Walau dalam hatinya, ia merasa lega. Lega karena semua tampak…normal.

Ya. Sekarang adalah hari baru baginya dan Nunnally. Tak akan ada lagi airmata atau kesedihan untuk gadis itu—ia sendiri yang akan memastikannya. Semua akan berubah. Ia yakin akan hal itu.

oOo

"Aku disini…ada informasi menarik yang harus aku sampaikan. Ya, seperti yang mereka beritahu, ia benar-benar datang. Ya…aku akan mengawasinya lagi. Dan tidak, aku tak mau langsung bertindak. Mangsa yang tak bergerak tak mengasyikkan bukan?"

Ia menyeringai.

"Kebangkitan kami sudah dekat…bersiaplah, Pangeran Kecil…"

oOo

I MESSED UP WITH THIS. REALLY. *ngungsi ke pojokan, ngorek-ngorek tanah*

Reviews?

Critics?  
Suggestions?

FLAME?  
It's all up to you…

Thank you for reading.

XOXO

-Anima-


End file.
